healingfactorfandomcom-20200216-history
She-Beast
Real Name: Diane Latters Age: 29 Power Source: mutation/experimentation Appearance: Shebeast has the face of an attractive adult woman with long and lush green hair. She has a fairly bulky body that is visible pure muscle, even while covered in short green hair. She tends to wear street clothes, ordinarily pants and a blouse, but she is apparently in possession of garments small and fine enough that they will conceal what the world would deem unmentionable while remaining hidden beneath her fur. She is always in her furry state. Superpowers: Shebeast’s primary mutations are that she has the strength comparable to that of an elephant‘s, her body nearly pure muscle. This allows her incredible flexibility and agility on top of her raw might. Shebeast is roughly trained in martial arts and brawling, has exceptional climbing and otherwise acrobatic skills, and is naturally quick to react. She possesses short claws on her fingers and will heal from almost any non-mortal wound if given a brief period of rest, though it is not steady while active. Her body uses an unspecified but hyper-efficient metabolic pace, allowing her body to last longer than any normal human could without food, water, rest, or even air. While not the strongest of superheroes, her body is speculated to be limitless in its growth potential, specialists estimating that she will someday be among the fastest and strongest alive. Affiliation: The League of Legends Biography: Diane Latters was a country girl from Georgia, known for her quiet nature in her childhood. She had an early obsession with superheroes, an avid fan of their actions through her youth. In her teens, however, she went to Georgia State University and her attentions became for flavorful, indulging in alcohol, sex, and quite famously clothes shopping. She double-majored in political studies and theater, hoping to find an acting career while satisfying her parents with her grudgingly overcome study of politics. No such opportunities struck, though there is some mythos that she entered adult film near her graduation. The tapes (still adrift on the internet) were difficult to identify, as Diane began to mutate not long after she left college and all hair on her body was turned green. She felt she was socially damned for this, her hair rejecting any dies and growing long no matter how it was cut. She knew the labeling of mutants at the time would ruin any of her hopes of careers, so she volunteered to a scientific program offering to try and find a cure for mutants. The tests isolated her mutant genes, but triggered a reaction that made them hyperactive, hitting the 24 year old like a second puberty of sorts. Her full mutative state was induced, and Diane entered a state of depression for several months, remaining with her parents in Georgia during this time. It was when she heard her parents shouting while being robbed that Diane truly reacted to something. She leapt clean through her bedroom door, over the second floor railing, and took out three armed men in an instant of reaction time. She felt a great rush from the use of her powers like this, not only in use of good but the confidence she felt wielding such strength and speed. Drawing from this, she moved to the city and took up crime fighting as well as working a graveyard shift at a government filing office. A fumbled attempt at forming a team of heroines dropped her enthusiasm for a bit, but she regularly fought crime on her own before entering the first ever Who Wants to Be A Superhero in ‘97. She and Thunderfist both were declared the winners, President Oswalt commenting particularly on her “sense of teamwork, and a passion for good and justice in all its forms.” She-Beast generally exudes confidence, quite sociable if not overly bright. She has long abandoned her shame of her body, and is proudly known to have quite a fan base (of varying degrees). She wears her heart on her sleeve, her emotions always on the surface (which she insists has nothing to do with her animalistic appearance). She has also made rare mention of a wish to run for office, and while possibly a joke, she is the only current member of the League to make any mention of possibly leaving it (not counting past treacheries and leaving members).